The Legacy of Chaos
by ZombieDswim
Summary: This is a story mainly featuring my OC (Sylvia), Leo, and Nico. Of course, Chaos and such are involved. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Leo Valdes was born on a stormy night-which should say a lot about his character. His birthday is December 21st, the Winter Solstice. Leo Valdes was raised well-he was a genius in school. He had no trouble comprehending the fact that the Greek gods were real...

and that he was one of their children. the trouble began when he learned he was the sn of Chaos-creator of the universe. His powers were greater than those of any other demigod-Unfortunately, Kronos got to him. He learned to use his powers for evil, and soon became one of Kronos' favorites. He discovered his powers of raising the dead, and bending shadows to his will. He could raise tornados by waving his hand-it was he who raised Typhon. Then, in the second Titan war he was destroyed-or so it was thought- on the Princess Andromeda by Percy Jackson and Charles Bekendorf. That was the true purpose of their mission, unbeknownst to them. And that was the end of his story-or was it? If Leo Valdes was back, the world may be changed for good-if Sylvia, Leo (Valdez), and Nico don't defeat him.


	2. The Beginning

**Me: OK, this is the most random thing ever. I was playing on a Percy Jackson minecraft server ( ) and I was talking about majestic cows that went missing and I misspelled Leo Valdez as Leo Valdes and then I was like \_('-')_/ ****_fate has decided_****. So I came up with this...**

**Sylvia: Wow.**

**Nico: Very wow.**

**Leo (Valdez): Such wow.**

**Me: Indeed... *walks off humming the Story of my Life by One Direction***

**Sylvia: ...Do you wanna build a snowman? **

**Nico: No**

**Sylvia: OK bye...**

**Leo: So...I have an evil clone? Can he shoot lasers or something?**

**Sylvia: Leo Valdes is the son of Chaos Leo...**

**Leo: So...does he?!**

**Sylvia: *sigh* Yes, yes he does Leo.**

**Leo: Cool!**

**Nico: Not cool...**

**Sylvia: Very not cool...**

**Leo: Such not cool?**

**Percy: What're you guys talking about?**

**Sylvia: Stuff.**

**Leo: Such stuff.**

**Sylvia: *walks off humming A World Alone by Lorde***

**Me: *Walks into the room* OK, so, now that she's gone, I have a challenge for everyone! I need a last name for Sylvia,and I figure you guys should have a chance to choose! So please review/comment (whichever you call it), what you think it should be! My favorites will go in the next chapter so that everyone can vote, I'll narrow it down to three. And I will not be doing OCs for this story (I will have the OCs from my other story, SkydoesHalfblood, in this one however). I'll also actually try to update every Saturday or Sunday with this one. **

**Sylvia Point of View**

Things started going bad when an army of monsters came from the ocean, hundreds of Cyclops, the three gorgons, and even a hydra. The dead rose from the earth (Nico looked just as confused as us). At three AM no less! We only had about 5 minutes to get ready. I twisted the gem on my bracelet and it became a Stygian Iron sword with a ruby in the hilt and wave designs that glowed bronze. I left Poseidon cabin and the camp was in chaos. A bunch of teenagers, children, and College-age people were running around in a mix of pajamas and armor. It would've been funny if not for the whole three-in-the-morning-monster-attack thing. Piper was telling the Aphrodite cabin what to do, and Jason was just kinda looking at the monsters like _how dare you mess up my sleeping habits!_ Nico looked like he was the only person who was OK with being woken up this early. The Hypnos cabin was nowhere to be seen. Nobody probably minded, seeing as all they would do was complain about not getting their weekly 167 hours of sleep **(There's 168 hours in a week)**. Percy was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _Why is everything so blurry? Oh yeah...glasses..._ I put my glasses on and everything came into focus **(she's nearsighted)**. Then all Hades broke loose. We charged the monsters, and instantly the whole beach was covered in dust (you wouldn't think it would look that different...but trust me... it did). I guess everyone else just made their own unanimous decision to just make me take care of the gorgons and hydra. They all stayed away from them. One gorgon? Easy. Two? Not too bad. Three (Medusa is a gorgon)? With luck. But all three plus a hydra? Yeah...this would be , I sent two gorgons and the hydra back to Tartarus without much of a problem. Medusa however... I took out a mirror (why I had a tiny mirror, I have no clue) and looked for Medusa. I saw her sneaking up behind Percy, so she was facing away from me. So it wasn't really an issue sending her back to Tartarus. By that point, all the monsters were gone. Needless to say, we all went back to bed.

**Leo Valdez Point of View**

I woke up and went to eat breakfast. I sat with Jason,Piper, and Calypso, because Chiron had removed the rule of having to sit with your cabin. Sylvia was sitting with Hazel (who was staying for the weekend), Reyna (She was staying the weekend too), and Nico at the next table. Annabeth and Percy were sitting together, and everyone seemed to be worried. I could see it in their expressions._What happened? Why did those monsters attack? Why were there so many?_ Which was understandable, seeing as there was more monsters (so they said) than had been with Kronos. Chiron stepped out onto the platform and cleared his throat. "HELLO CAMPERS!" He said, less like 'Hi' and more like 'Listen up'. "We have important matters to discuss. I will speak with Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Sylvia, and if Hazel Levesque and Reyna will come I would greatly appreciate it." He got down and galloped in the direction of the big house."Dang it, I guess I have to go." I said, and the other campers he'd called out got up and started walking there. The last I saw of the dining pavilion was the campers whispering to eachother.

_Time skip 10 minutes_

When we got there, Chiron immediately said "I believe a prophecy is in order." Everyone simultaneously looked at Sylvia. "OK, OK, I'll talk to Rachel..."

**Sylvia Point of View**

I walked into the cave, full of bright paintings. Instantly, I saw Rachel. I didn't even have to say anything, she just said the prophecy...

"_The son long lost shall be returned__  
><em>

_The one to find the cage of Death_

_Shall quickly breathe their final breath_

_The fire most bright may be burned_

_And long lost enemies rise from earth."_

The prophecy didn't rhyme. It was worst than most of Apollo's poems! And that's saying something.

_Time skip fifteen minutes_

"Hey Sylvia! Welcome back!" Percy exclaimed. "Did you get a prophecy?" Leo asked. "Yeah..." I replied. "What did it say?" Chiron asked. "The son long lost shall be returned The one to find the cage of Death Shall quickly breathe their final breath The fire most bright may be burned and long lost enemies rise from earth" I replied. "That doesn't even rhyme!" Leo screamed. "I know, right?!" "It is your quest, you may chose who to bring with you." "Leo and Nico" I replied. "That is, if they're OK with it." I added quickly. "Sure." They said simultaneously. "You leave first thing tomorrow!" And with that, we were sent back to our cabins.

_Next morning_

We were all packed and ready to go, when I remembered something. "I forgot something, be right back." I ran back to Poseidon cabin and grabbed my bracelet ad necklace, which could become armor. And with that, I ran back outside. "Ready." And we left.

**Me: Cliffhangers! YES! Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. You all probably hate me. But I'm not going to update SkydoesHalfblood for awhile, maybe until next Spring depending on my schedule and such... I may post little random chapters occasionally if I have the time. But anyways, that's it for this chapter!**


End file.
